Empath
by Agreene
Summary: Just how did Sidney and Billy get together? Find out Billy's herosm lands him the girl he's been wanting. Sidney Prescott.


Empathy

It's night time at the Prescott house. Sidney is having a sleep over with Tatum and Casey. All three girls are talking about various things, guys being the main topic of choice. All three were in their night gowns in Sidney's bedroom. Tatum and Casey's sleeping bags are on the floor of the bedroom. Sidney's mom had brought up popcorn, soda, chips and movies for the girls to enjoy. Tatum is bouncing up and down as they discuss the boys.

"Who do you think is the cutest boy in school?" Tatum asked.

"Billy Loomis." Sidney added quickly. Tatum and Casey laughed.

"You would say Sidney." Casey said as Sidney chuckled. "I think the cutest guy in school is Josh Doogan."

"He's cute but Danny Turner is hotter." Tatum said.

"Billy Loomis." Sidney repeated as the girls laughed again.

"Ok, Tatum thinks Danny Turner is hottest guy in school. I say it's Josh and Sid here thinks its Billy Loomis." Casey said.

"She's only saying that because you tow are dating." Tatum said. Sidney stuck out her tongue as the girls laughed again.

"Case, you know who has a crush on you?" Sidney asked her.

"Everyone." Casey responds smiling as Tatum laughs. Sidney laughs to.

"Randy Meeks." Sidney said.

"No, Randy is crushing on you." Casey said.

"No way." Sidney said. "He is not crushing on me."

"Yes he is." Tatum said. Sidney stared at them not believing what they are telling her. "I believe he told Stu that if you weren't dating Billy, that he'd try getting with you."

"Oh my god. He told me that he liked Casey." Sidney said.

"He only said to avoid telling you that he loves you and wants to fuck you." Casey said as Tatum laughed.

"Oh god." Sidney said.

"He so wants you Sid. He's jealous of you and Billy." Tatum said.

"Speaking of which, have you and Billy fucked yet?" Casey asked.

"Case!" Sidney scolded.

"Come on Sid, you can tell us. You're dad is out of town and you're mom went out for the evening. So spill." Tatum said. Casey looked on excitedly.

"Ok, we got as far as second base. Every time we get close to screwing, his parents come home and we have to hurry and put our closes back on." Sidney said. Both Tatum and Casey groaned.

"Damn!" Casey said.

"So as of right now, we haven't done it yet." Sidney said.

"But you two have felt each other up right?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Sid said.

"How big is he?" Tatum asked.

"What!" Sidney asked smiling shyly. She was a virgin but not innocent either. She and Billy fooled around.

"How big is his penis?" Tatum asked. Sidney smiled blushing. Casey watched her wanting to know.

"I don't really know." Sidney said. She never really measured Billy's penis before so she wasn't aware of his size.

"Well, it's a good thing I have this." Tatum said pulling out a playgirl magazine.

"Awesome." Casey said smiling. She loved looking at the playgirl magazines.

"Ok Sid we're going to compare our boyfriend's penis to the ones in here." Tatum said turning to the first male playgirl in the magazine. Sidney blushed a bit but kept her composure. She has seen Billy penis before and could compare it if she saw it. "Is his penis as big as this guy's?" Tatum asked. The guy had to be sporting a six incher.

"No bigger." Sidney said. Both Tatum and Casey looked at her shocked.

"Ok." Tatum said turning the page to another male. "What about him?"

"No. Bigger." Sidney said.

"Ok." Tatum said turning the page again. Sidney spots a man with a penis that looked about nine inches long.

"Right there." She said. "Billy's penis is about the same size as that man right there."

"Holy shit." Casey said shocked.

"Seriously?" Tatum asked. Sidney nods smiling. 

"And he wasn't hard yet. It gets thicker when he's hard." Sid said as Casey and Tatum bust out laughing. Sidney chuckled.

"Wow. I had no idea Billy was sporting a 9-incher." Tatum said.

"Lucky girl you." Casey said as Sidney smiled. "So when you gonna jump his bones."

"When we have a free moment." Sidney said. "It's hard with his parents always around."

"I hear you. Stu's parents are always gone so we fuck like rabbits." Tatum said as they laughed.

"It's the same thing with Steve." Casey said they laughed.

"You know, it never occurred to me how you and Billy got together." Tatum said.

"Yeah, I just remember hearing that you dumped Todd Fletcher and you were dating Billy shortly after. What happened between you and Todd?" Casey asked.

"Uh, I rather not talk about him." Sidney said. It was a bad break up.

"Come on tell us what happened." Tatum said. Sidney sighed.

"Ok. Two years ago, Todd Fletcher and I dated…" Sidney said trailing off. "Todd and I dated for a couple of months. Todd was nice at first but I started to notice a change in him. I noticed that while I was at his house to study, he'd always come onto me. We would kiss and he would fondle my breasts. I would push him away but he was too aggressive with me. One afternoon, we were in the living room working on an assignment when his mother came into the living room. She was wearing her night gown. She asked Todd if she could talk to him for a moment in the back. I didn't pay it any mind until I realized Todd had been gone for more than an hour."

"What the hell were they doing for an hour?" Casey asked.

"They were having sex." Sidney said.

"WHAT!" Both Casey and Tatum said in unison.

"They were in the buff screwing. I went to the room to see where Todd was and his mother's door was open. I could see them through the mirror. He was on top of her banging her brains out." Sidney said.

"What did you do?" Tatum asked.

"I snuck back into the living room grabbed my backpack with my books and left the house. The next day I broke up with Todd. I also told my parents what I had seen and they called the police. It turns out, Todd's mother has been molesting him for years and he's become accustomed to it." Sidney said.

"Holy shit!" Tatum said shocked.

"That's fucked up. No fun intended." Casey said.

"Yeah but that's not how Billy and I got together. After I broke up with Todd, the police had been in contact with his mother and of course they denied doing anything. Todd came to school the next day and was harassing me. He shoved me up against the locker and smacked me across the face threatening to hurt me if I kept lying about him and his mother. That's when Billy grabbed him shoving him back. He stood in front of me like a bodyguard and told Todd that if he ever came near me again, Billy would kick his ass. Todd backed away. I thanked Billy for helping me. He simply touched my cheek and smiled. Then he said later beautiful." Sidney said smiling as Tatum Casey smiled.

"Let me guess, Todd didn't listen?" Tatum asked.

"No." Sidney said remembering it like was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Billy started paying more attention to me and would occasionally wink at me or he'd blow me a kiss using his lips. I smiled a lot when he was around. Todd didn't like that one bit. In fact he was pissed. One afternoon, I was late to class and went to my locker to grab my book. Todd was there and grabbed me from behind. _

"_What are you doing?" Sidney asked Todd. Todd glared at me angrily. He towered over my small frame. I was scared of him._

"_It's your fucking fault you bitch." Todd spat angrily at me. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him. I knew exactly what he was talking about._

"_The police are trying to take me from my mother. It's your fault. Then you dumped me. I'm gonna teach your ass a lesson." Todd said to me. I had no idea what he met by that. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the janitor's closet. I fought as hard as I could but he had a hold of my arm. _

"_Todd, please stop." I pleaded but he ignored me and continued on into the janitor's closet. He pulled me in with him and then he shut the door locking it. I screamed as loud as I could but he slapped me again. He then grabbed me from behind and lifted my skirt up. He pushes me up against the small table in the room while tearing at my panties. I hear him unzip his pants. I knew what he was trying to do. I continued to fight as hard as I could but he's too strong. I scream really loud trying to get the attention of someone…anyone. Todd had his pants undone. I cried knowing that I was about to be assaulted when suddenly the door flies open. Todd is grabbed and thrown out into the school hall way. _

"_I told you to stay away from her." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Billy. He began to assault Todd. Todd tried to fight back but he was no match for Billy. No matter how tall he was, Billy was a fighter and beat the snot out of Todd. Todd's face was a bloody mess when it was over. The teachers came out into the hall to see the commotion. Principal Himbry came up to break up the scene. The police were called. Billy's parents had to come the school. I told the principal what Todd had tried to do and that I wanted to press charges against him. My parents where there as well. Sheriff Burke let Billy go since he was defending me. Todd on the other hand was going to jail for sexual assault. He was arrested and taken to jail. Dewey told me that they found Todd dead in his cell the next morning. Todd's mother committed suicide a few days later. I stood home for a while contemplating everything that had happened. There's a knock at my bedroom door. My mother._

"_Honey, you ok?" Mom asked me. I nodded and said I wanted to be alone. "Well, there's someone who wants to talk to you."_

"_Who?" I asked._

"_He says his name is Billy…Billy Loomis." Mom said. I immediately got up from my bed and went down stairs. My dad was in the living room and Billy was sitting on the couch. He stood up when he saw me. His hand was in a case from the beating he had given Todd._

"_He Sidney." Billy said shyly._

"_Hi Billy." I said smiling. I was glad to see him._

"_Do you mind if we talk? You're parents said it was ok." Billy asked. _

"_Sure." I said._

"_Uh Neil, why don't we leave them alone to talk ok?" Mom said to my dad. _

"_Sure." My dad said as the two headed into upstairs. Billy and I sat down on the couch. We were silent for a moment before Billy spoke._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked._

"_I'm ok thanks to you. You're my hero you know." I said to him. He smiled._

"_I didn't want him to hurt you." Billy said. He moved closer to me on the couch. "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_I wasn't there sooner." Billy said to me. I couldn't help but blush._

"_It's ok. You couldn't have known that he'd try to hurt me." I said to him. _

"_I should've protected you." Billy said. _

"_You don't have to protect me." I said smiling at him. He looked so sexy the way he was being so brave and comforting. It was a turn on to me._

"_I know. It's just that I really like you. A lot. In fact I've always liked you Sidney. I hated the fact that you were going out with Todd." Billy said to me. He reaches over and takes my hand in his. He uses his other hand to rub my cheek. I never been so in love than at that moment. _

"_Really?" I asked him._

"_Yeah. Why do you think I kept winking at you in class? I wanted you to know I was interested in you." Billy said._

"_How long have you liked me?" I asked him. _

"_Since freshmen year." He said. I chuckled and knew he was lying but it was alright. He didn't have to tell me. What mattered was that he liked me. He smiled at me and my heart almost melted. "I know it's too soon to ask but I was wondering if you wanted go out with me sometime?"_

"_I'd like that." I said to him._

"_Yeah?" He asked._

"_Yeah." I said smiling as he leaned in and that's when we shared our first kiss._

_End Of Flash Back_

"Wow." Casey said.

"I didn't know Billy was so smooth." Tatum said.

"Yeah he was." Sidney said.

"How come you never told us what was going with you?" Tatum asked. "We would've been there for you." Tatum asked. Casey nods agreeing.

"I know guys. After it happened, I just wanted to forget about it. I wanted to move on with my life." Sidney said.

"I hear you." Casey said.

There's a knock at the window. The girls are startled.

"You got room for three more?" Billy asked smiling. With him are Stu and Steve.

"What are you three doing here? If my parents find you they'll ground me." Sidney said.

"Relax Sid." Tatum said.

"Yeah come on let them in. Besides your prince charming is here." Casey said smirking.

"Ok fine." Sidney said as the boys one by one climbed into the window.

"Cute room Sid." Steve said.

"Yeah it's all homey." Stu said scooping Tatum into his arms.

"My girl has a sexy bedroom. Right baby?" Billy said as Sidney smirked. They kissed each other.

"You know were walking about you three." Casey said as Steve kissed her lips.

"You were?" Steve asks.

"Uh-huh." Casey said.

"What about us?" Stu asked.

"Well, Sid here was telling us about how she and Billy got together." Tatum said.

"Oh I remember that." Stu said. "Sidney dated Odd Todd and Billy beat his ass for attacking her."

"Was that what happened?" Steve asked.

"Yep. Poor dude committed suicide in jail. Then his mother offed herself as well.

"At least he got to fuck his own mother before he did." Stu said earning a chuckle Steve.

Tatum slapped him on the arm.

"That's disgusting Stu." Sidney said frowning.

"Yeah. Who the hell in their right mind will fuck their parents? It's gross." Casey said.

"I did feel bad for him though." Sidney said.

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because his mother has been molesting him since he was a child. He probably got use to his mother touching him and it became natural so he didn't question it. I read about stuff like that it's weird." Sidney said.

"It's fucking sick. His mother was fucked up and so was he." Billy said. Sidney looked down at her fingers. "He knew it was wrong and could've spoken up. He could've talked to someone he trusted. He could've gotten help." Billy said.

"True but don't you feel a little bad for him?" Sidney asked.

"Very little." Billy said smirking earning a chuckle from the rest of the group. Sidney playfully shoved him. "Don't feel that sorry for him because he attacked you. I can't have anyone attacking my girl."

"My hero." Sidney said as she and Billy kissed.

"This would be the perfect time for you and Billy to get it on." Tatum said.

The phone rings. Sidney reaches over and gets it.

"Hello." Sidney answers casually.

"Hi honey, is everything ok at home?" Maureen asked her.

"Hi mom. Yeah everything's fine. Me, Tatum and Casey are ok. Why what's wrong?" Sidney asked. She signaled for the guys to be quiet.

"Good they can keep you company over the weekend. Your dad and I decided to head to Oakland for the weekend." Maureen told her.

"Really? Why?" Sidney asked.

"Well, there's a convention going on and your father decided to make some money while we're here. We're also going spend some much needed alone time. It should be fun." Maureen said. Neil is in the background flipping through the channels.

"Ok well enjoy yourselves and stay safe ok?" Sidney said to them.

"You to and no funny business." Maureen said.

"Ok mom." Sidney said. "See you Monday."

"Ok bye." Maureen said.

"Bye." Sidney said hanging up. She was smiling.

"Is everything ok with your folks?" Stu asked.

"Yes. They won't be back until Monday. We have the whole weekend free to ourselves." Sidney said smiling.

"You know what that means?" Billy said smirking. Sidney smiled to.

"You get to fuck the shit out of Sidney." Steve said.

"You damn right." Sidney said as they laughed.

"Stu, you and I need some alone time." Tatum said.

"You two can use my parents room. Case, Steve, you can use the guest room now you closed the door on your way out." Sidney said as the four got up and left the room. Tatum and Stu went into Neil and Maureen Prescott's room. While Casey and Steve found the guess room to be quiet comfortable. Sidney and Billy was finally able to have sex for the first time without being disturbed.


End file.
